


Elsword High

by Kimiki



Category: Original Work
Genre: :D, F/M, Updates prob gonna be slow because im a lazy mofo, You guys Christmas Present, hope you like it, love you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimiki/pseuds/Kimiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My guild's Christmas present!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elsword High

**Author's Note:**

> Minoia's Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/first_day_school_minoia/set?id=141383259  
> Minoia's House: http://housesinalabang.blogspot.com/2011/01/currently-available-houses-and-condos.html  
> Val outfit:http://www.polyvore.com/first_day_school_val_please/set?id=141395751  
> Ark's outfit:http://www.polyvore.com/first_day_school_ark/set?id=141389530  
> Ash's outfit:http://www.polyvore.com/first_day_school_ash/set?id=141396969  
> Sissi's outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/first_day_school_sierrah/set?id=141817370  
> Jason's outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/first_day_school_jason/set?id=142037708  
> James's outfit:http://www.polyvore.com/first_day_school_james/set?id=142045997

I really don’t want to do this. I really don’t want to do this. I really really really do not want to do this

“Minoia, you ready for your first day at a new school?” My mom asks cheerfully. I sigh. Today is my first day at a high school called Elsword High. My mother and I had to move because of some problems with her ex-boyfriend. The problem being he doesn’t know how to take no for an answer, became a crazy stalker, and is now in jail for a year. My mom believe that we should move, this way he wouldn’t be able to find us. We moved to Bellingham, Washington and moved into our new two story house yesterday. We are currently driving to my new school, which is now two months into the semester. Just perfect. 

“Yeah. Sure” I reply quietly.

“Come on…smile!” “It’s a new school year. You can makes new friends and maybe a boyfriend.” She says while nudging me with her elbow.

“Moommm” I whine. “I don’t need a boyfriend.”

“Whatever you say sweetie.”

I was fine with my last school. I had a few friends and no one bothered me. It was nice and everyone was friendly.

“We’re here! Do you need me to come in with you?” She asks while parking in front of the school. “Mom, I’m sixteen not five. I’ll be fine.” I huff.

“Ok. Bye sweetie!” she yells when I get out the car. She drives off. I’m in hell. I sigh and adjust my backpack. It’s now or never. There wasn’t anyone hanging out in front of the school. I assume school already started and I walk inside the school, through the empty hallways, and finally find my way to the attendance office.

“U-um excuse m-me?” I stutter. I really do not do well with new people.

“Yes dear?” The lady behind the desk asks.

“I-I’m new here and...-“ “Oh! You must be the new student, Minoia.” She says cheerfully.

I nod. She hands me my schedule and send me on my way.

My schedule was: first period was Pre-Calculus Ms. Downs, second was study hall, third was Vocal Music Mr. Brown, fourth was English III-Mr. Loom, fifth period was Health Science-Mrs. Dawn, Sixth was Anatomy and Physiology, and seventh was U.S History- Mrs. Connors.

I finally found the classroom, knocked on the door, took a deep breathe, and walked inside. Everyone’s head turned my way, I felt dizzy.

“Do you need something?” Ms. Downs glares at me for interrupting her class. I already knew I wasn’t going to like her. I hand her my schedule.

“Oh you’re that new girl,” she said. “Class this is Minoia Anderson and she will be joining us.”

While the she was talking I scan the class. Everyone was staring me down and some random guy winked at me. Ew.

“Ms. Minioa” Ms. Downs yells. “Huhh what?” I say, turning my head frantically. The class laughs and I blush. Good job embarrassing yourself on the first day stupid.

Shut up brain. Ok. ._.

“You can sit by Kat in the back” Mrs. Downs says. “Kat raise your hand.” A girl with brown hair raised her hand. I made my way to the back and sat down in the sit beside her by the window. “Hi I’m Kat but you can just call me Momo!” The energetic girl says. I nodded slightly ending the very small conversation and tune into the rest of the lesson.

“Make sure to finish pages 225-226 questions 20-30,” Ms. Kidd announces. The bell rang and everyone starts standing and walking out of class. As I was getting my things I felt a tap on my shoulder.

“Minoia, do you want to eat lunch with us?” Momo asks with a big grin on her face.

Do I really want to meet her friends? Plus I really just wanted to go to the library.

As if she read my thoughts Momo tugs on my shirt. “Come onnnnn. Pleasseee.”  I sigh and slightly nod. “Yay!” She pulls me into a tight hug and I tense. She didn’t notice.

Momo lets go and starting to exit the classroom. “See you at lunch!”

I run my fingers through my hair. What did I get myself into?

 

The bell for lunch range and I start to head towards the cafeteria. When I get inside an energetic girl caught my attention.

“Minoia! Minoia!” Momo yells from across the room. I walk over to the table and side down next to a girl with a “dark side of the moon shirt.”

Momo gets up. “Ahem. Attention peasants.” ……Peasants? “We have a new addition to the group, Princess Minoia”…..Princess? Every looks at me and I get a shy wave.

“Hey Minoia, I’m Valerie but you can call me Val.” A girl with the whatever shirt said.

“I’m Ark.” The girl with the nightmare before Christmas says.

 “I’m Ash,” says the girl beside me. “I’m Rebecca, but you can call me Sissi,” the girl across from me says.

“Why Sissi?” I question. “Because-““Because she is our beloved sister!” Momo yells interrupting Sissi.

“Aren’t you going to get some food?” Sissi asks. “I’m not really hungry.” “Oh.”

The girls start to have a comfortable conversation and I put my input when needed but really didn’t talk. Overall it was nice though.

“Hey baby,” someone whispers in my ear. “AHH! What the fudge!” I jumped hard. This random guy puts his arm around. I tense and scan the table for help. Ark sighs.

“Jason leave her alone.” “Why? Are you jealous Ark?” She glare at him. Ark gets up and pulls Jason out the seat.

“Stop touching her or I’m gonna shove your foot so far up your-“

“We all know you want me”

Ark and Jason were all up in each other face before Val intervened.

“Jason leave my waifu alone!” She growls.

“Is it like this every day?” I ask no one in particular.

“Yeah pretty much,” says Ash not even looking in their direction.

Suddenly someone calls Jason’s name. Jason gave Ark one more wink before he talks over to this guy who looks like a jock. Wow he’s cute.

“The guy you are making heat eyes too” I blush “is James”.” Sissi says.

“Ooooooo does Minnie like James?” Momo sings.

“Minnie?” I question. “Yeah cuz Minoia is such a mouthful, so you are therefore Minnie. The queen commands it.” ….Queen?

“It’s cute.” Ark says with a mouth full of food. Everyone at the table agrees.

The bell for out next period rings and everyone gets up.

“Is Val not coming with us?” I ask.

“Nah she’s a grade higher than us so we usually hand out before school, lunch, and after,” says Ark with an arm around me.

“Sooo you like James?” She asks. “I wouldn’t recommend that though”

“Wh-what! It’s only my first day I don’t like any-.”

“Hey Minnie lemme see your schedule.” Momo interrupts. Momo snatched it from my hand and gave it to the rest of the group. Well then.

“Cool we all have fifth period together, you have sixth period with Ash and Sissi, and last period with me and Ark.”

Momo drags me to fifth period. Everyone starts to laugh because I was struggling.

The rest of the day ended quickly. Turns out James and Jason were in the rest of my classes. That made the day more….interesting. What with Jason trying to flirt with Ark and Ark threatening to shove his head in places unknown and me trying to discreetly not stare at James who was laughing at Jason and talking to his other friends.

When the bell rang, the group and I walks to our lockers. Turns out our lockers are close together.

“Minnie do you wanna hang out later,” asks Ash.

“I have a bunch of homework. I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay we understand.” Sissi says patting my head.

“Do you have a phone?” Momo asks.

“Yeah,” I reply while taking it out.

Momo grabs it out of my hand and unlocks it. Now I wish I actually put a password on that thing. She puts all their numbers in my phone and texted their numbers.

“There now we can stay in touch”

They closed their lockers.

“Bye Minnie!” They say in unison and walk out the school.

I gave a little wave, close my locker, and walk outside the school to my mom’s car.

“Hey sweetie how was your first day?”

I give her a small smile. “It was ok.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it. Btw this is a fanfic which means fiction so Ark don't you are give me bull. e.e <3


End file.
